Intercambio Extranjero
by Zoteria
Summary: Kagome y su hermana Rin vuelve luego de tiempo fuera, y a su regreso encontraran sorpresas y nuevas personas que tendrán un gran efecto en sus vidas, aventuras, nuevas amistad y tal vez el amor se presentara en sus vidas. Varias Parejas. Apesto en el Summary xD Pero entre en buena :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hice esta Ffc hace mucho tiempo y solo recientemente fue que me acorde que lo tenia allí y he decidido publicarlos a ver que tal xD**

**Recuerden que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi... desgraciadamente TT-TT**

**Por favor déjenme Reviews para saber su opinion :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Regreso y Nuevos Encuentros.**

Una voz por intercomunicador interrumpió su sueño, aunque no había sido lo más fantástico del mundo, había sido algo bueno, giro su mirada chocolate hacia la de su compañera de asiento, la cual la miraba con ojos cansados y ojerosos.

—¿Rin no has podido dormir verdad?— comento la peli-negra con ternura.

Haciendo una mueca de resignación asintió con un cansado suspiro- si, tienes razón Kagome, no he podido dormir… -dijo la susodicha frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Que mal, espero que lleguemos pronto a nuestro destino ya así podrás descansar...—murmuro con preocupación la peli-negra.

Rin sonrió con cariño a Kagome, quien miraba por la ventana distraída- bueno, ya la azafata anuncio que estamos por aterrizar… -y rió al ver la expresión pasmada de Kagome.

—¿en serio? ¿Cuándo que no lo oí?— Kagome no cabía en sí de asombro.

—si, en serio… lo que me recuerda que debes abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad—murmuro Rin cubriendo un bostezo con su mano y sonriendo emocionada por fin, por fin llegaban a su destino.

—¿qué? Ah! Si, lo había olvidado— dijo Kagome mientras se apresuraba a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y tomaba la mano de Rin mientras empezaba el descenso a tierra firme.

—mira Kagome, cuantas maquinas!— exclamaba Rin en voz alta llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban alrededor de ellas.

—sí, tienes razón Rin, hay muchas maquinas de todo tipo por aquí… — asintió asombrada mientras miraba para todos lados emocionada intentando ver todo a la vez —bueno primero que nada vamos a buscar nuestro equipaje para así ver hacía donde vamos después… ¿sí?— asintió Kagome satisfactoriamente mientras jalaba de la mano de Rin hacía el área donde se recogía el equipaje.

Rin miraba hipnotizada como pasaban las maletas, hasta que un grito de júbilo la saco del trance, giro rápidamente la cabeza para ver a Kagome jalar la maleta con fuerza ocasionando que esta saliera con fuerza hacia atrás golpeando en la espalda un chico que pasaba justo en aquel momento por allí, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo estrepitosamente.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente corrió hacia ella gritando

— ¡Kagome!— Rin movió los brazos desesperadamente tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana, no quería que se metiera en problemas de nuevo.

Kagome no entendió porque Rin corría hacia ella moviendo los brazos de esa manera, de repente escucho moverse alguien detrás suyo, solo entonces volvió la cabeza para ver a un chico levantarse del suelo.

Inuyasha caminaba con su maleta al lado, mientras trataba de ver si encontraba a su medio-hermano mayor entre la gente, no sabía por qué rayos sus padres lo habían enviado justo a él, maldición ellos sabían que no se llevaban bien en absoluto, pero aun así lo enviaron a recogerlo, que fastidio.

—maldito sea, Sesshomaru dónde diablos estas — mascullo inuyasha mientras pasaba detrás de una chica que trataba de sacar una maleta atorada entre otras dos, sonrió, pensó vagamente en ayudarla pero eso sería gastar tiempo el cual no tenia ella solita saldría de esa, no quería hacer esperar a Sesshomaru, no porque le importara el carbón, simplemente el muy bastardo se largaría dejándolo allí sin más, de repente un grito nada femenino sonó justo a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, justo cuando iba a seguir caminando un golpe salido de la nada conecto con su espalda asiéndolo ir a dar directamente con el suelo.

—¿Estás bien Kagome?— pregunto Rin al llegar junto a ella, se llevo una mano al pecho mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Kagome volteo su cabeza para mirar a Rin detenerse junto a ella

—¿eh? Si, ¿por qué lo dices?— no bien acababa de terminar la frase cuando escucho maldecir al joven de atrás.

—Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos no te fijas por dónde vas torpe?— grito Inuyasha mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo y fulminaba con una mirada de puro odio a la chica peli-negra.

Al principio ella solo lo miro sin decir nada, luego sus mejillas se colorearon justo antes de contestar —¡Hn! ¿A quién llamas torpe? yo no fui quien se puso a descansar en pleno sitio… —grito también Kagome, colocando sus puños en las caderas para enfatizar sus palabras.

Inuyasha inspiro con indignación antes de gritarle a la muchacha peli-negra

—¡Estupida! Yo no estaba haciendo eso! ¡Tú me golpeaste con tu maleta! ¡Eres una descuidada!— sonrió él mientras veía las mejilla de la peli-negra teñirse de rojo aun mas.

—¡Eres un cretino! ¡Además de un tarado! ¡Mira tú con que venirme a decir esas cosas tan descorteses! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!— Kagome asintió con la cabeza, mientras hacía con sus labios un pequeño gesto despectivo.

—¿Yo desconsiderado? ¿Acaso estas ciega mujer?... mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que dirigirle la palabra a alguien tan vulgar como tú!— decía Inuyasha mientras recogía su maleta y con una última mirada de desprecio hacia la peli-negra se marchaba dejándola parada allí.

—Mira quien viene a hablar— murmuraba Kagome por lo bajo, mientras agarraba el asa de su maleta y se giraba hacia Rin.

Con un suspiro de pesadez Rin sacudió la cabeza—Ya déjalo Kagome, no te mortifiques con alguien como él… mejor vamos ayúdame a buscar mi equipaje para irnos, ¿sí? —sonrió con tranquilidad.

Al ver el cansancio reflejado en la cara de ella, Kagome cedió de buena gana- está bien hermanita, vamos -tomando la mano de Rin se dirigieron hacia las maletas.

—Maldita mujer— mascullaba Inuyasha mientras alcazaba a divisar a Sesshomaru junto a un puesto de café Express, comprando un capuchino, con el seño fruncido Inuyasha se acerco a él colocándose a su espalda —oye, ¿no se supone que tu deberías estar esperándome?— dijo Inuyasha molesto —Sesshomaru te estoy hablando ¿estás sordo o qué?— gruñe las últimas palabras.

—¡Cállate! Te oí perfectamente la primera vez, idiota— respondió Sesshomaru fríamente, mientras voltea a ver a su medio-hermano con indiferencia —Con respecto a tu otra pregunta, simplemente no me dio la grandísima gana de esperar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, no es mi problema, y tampoco soy niñera tuya ya estas grandecito, madura de una vez— contesta con un encogimiento de hombros —y ya vámonos que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí contigo, escuchándote… —murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del aeropuerto internacional hacia su mustang GT negro.

—¡Feh! Hoy no es mi día…— murmuraba Inuyasha mientras seguía a su odioso hermano fuera mientras pensaba vagamente en que la joven peli-negra se le hacía bastante familiar pero no recordaba de donde, con un encogimiento de hombros desecho rápidamente ese pensamiento, mientras veía a Sesshomaru abrir el maletero para luego subir al auto, como odiaba aquello pero no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse.

Una peli-negra se dirigía al aeropuerto corriendo por la acera sin prestar atención a las personas de su alrededor, iba tarde! Ellas ya deberían de haber llegado y pasado por aduanas!

La peli-negra se mordió el labio con preocupación, sus primas tenían tendencia a perderse con facilidad, y eso ciertamente no era bueno, para nada, pero era maravilloso que por fin estuvieran juntas, porque iban a estudiar en la misma preparatoria, cuando la abuela Kaede se lo había dicho no cabía en sí de júbilo.

Ya estaba cerca del aeropuerto, solo debía cruzar la calle, dos cuadras más y llegaría a su destino, justo iba cruzando cuando el ruido de un camión la hizo girar la cabeza, su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto que seguro la mataría, pero lo único que sintió fue un fuerte tirón de brazo, y como chocaba contra algo duro y cálido tras unos minutos que parecieron horas ella se quedo quieta, hasta que escucho montones de aplausos seguidos de una voz.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Oye? Responde— murmuro la voz de un hombre que ella reconoció, hizo instantáneamente que ella levantara la cabeza hacia él.

Las flores le recordaban a su hermano Jakotsu, el cual se encontraba viajando por Francia en ese momento, sonrió débilmente al acordarse de él, era tan particular, un golpe en su cabeza y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡Bankotsu! ¡Deja de estar en las nubes, hombre! Dios, hasta pareces una chica mirando esas flores! ¿Qué tanto piensas? — gruño su compañero.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo, solo se había distraído un momento

—no era para tanto Kouga! — murmuro frotándose la nuca de atrás de la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando.

—¡Ja! ¡Si claro, estabas en las nubes Bankotsu! — gruño Kouga mientras movía la cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello atado en una cola alta se agitara con el viento.

—¡Bueno, pues perdóname la vida! — murmuro con sarcasmo mientras bufaba.

Justo cuando Kouga iba a contestar con mas sarcasmo, se oyó un camión tocar la bocina, ambos observaron como una muchacha se detenía en su apresurada carrera observando al enorme camión que estaba a punto de chocar con ella, Bankotsu reacciono de inmediato, corrió hacia ella y en un instante la jalo con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que con la fuerza ella impactara contra su pecho dando ellos a ir a parar al suelo juntos.

Al principio se encontraba muy aturdido por el golpe, mas enseguida se recupero, la joven peli-negra se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, su cuerpo estaba justo arriba del suyo, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho, inmóvil.

Al instante observo detenidamente a la peli-negra, llevaba un pantalón pescador de color rojo que se ajustaban en la cadera, una camisa blanca que se entrecruzaba como un kimono con un pequeño lazo rojo que se ajustaba debajo de sus senos con mangas anchas tres-curto, haciendo conjunto con las zapatillas blancas, sus cabellos lacios, negros como la noche destellaban con el brillo del sol, le llegaban justo por las caderas formando un manto a su alrededor, su nívea y pálida piel contrastaba con su hermosa melena dándole una apariencia mística, con las pestañas gruesas ocultando sus ojos, de su mirada, sus labios coloreados solo con un ligero brillo estaban entreabiertos, de repente unos aplausos lo saco de su minucioso examen y con rapidez le pregunto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Oye... Responde— murmuro Bankotsu a la chica, esta al instante levanto la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa se le quedo mirando.

Bankotsu la observo divertido, y tuvo que contenerse para no besarla cuando observo cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero rosa, y oyó el pequeño jadeo que salió de sus labios, pero más que todo se embeleso con sus ojos del color del chocolate oscuros, profundos, nublados por la sorpresa y el pánico, y nuevamente alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Bankotsu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Y la chica? ¿Como esta?— pregunto Kouga nada más llegar.

—L-lo siento… yo… — balbuceaba la peli-negra azorada.

—Oye, está bien… no hay problema… ¿estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño, verdad?— decía Bankotsu mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

—¡SI! Estoy bien, gracias… — contesto inmediatamente.

—Nos alegra de que no estés herida… ¿verdad Kouga?— pregunto Bankotsu tratando de distraerse con algo además de la chica.

—¿Qué? Si… aja…—murmura Kouga, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la peli-negra con expresión pensativa.

—Pero debes tener más cuidado…— Bankotsu dejo la oración sin terminar esperando oír su nombre, y no se decepciono.

—Higurashi, Higurashi Kikyou… mucho gusto…—contesto Kikyou, haciendo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto kikyou, yo soy Bankotsu Kuromada y el es…— Bankotsu frunció el ceño a Kouga el cual seguía con la mirada fija y pensativa en Kikyou — el es Kouga Mochizuki…— termino el después de haber golpeado a kouga dos veces en la cabeza provocando una pequeña risa en kikyou.

—¿Por qué la violencia?... — murmuro Kouga para sí —Mucho gusto…— contesto a kikyou.

—¡Oh no! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Lo siento debo irme! ¡Gracias!— dice mientras observa en su celular un mensaje, corrió kikyou mientras se despide de los jóvenes hombres mientras murmura por lo bajo —bravo kikyou buena manera de conocer por fin al chico por el que suspiras desde hace un año… que mala suerte tengo… ¿por qué justo hoy tenía que entrarte el alma de Rin?— sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación continuo corriendo pendiente esa vez de la callé y los autos.

—Oye Kouga ¿se puede saber que en el infierno es lo que te pasa?— murmura Bankotsu con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados mientras observaba a su amigo.

—Es esa chica… Kikyou… creo que la he visto antes… pero no recuerdo donde— contesta este distraído.

—¿Dónde diablos la has visto?— pregunto bruscamente Bankotsu, con un poco de celos de que su amigo la hubiera visto antes.

Al oír la brusquedad de su pregunta, Kouga se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu estaba celoso, soltando una carcajada contesto de buena gana

—Creo que la he visto en la preparatoria, si definitivamente, ella está en 4to "H" — murmuro mientras asentía afirmativamente con los brazos cruzados.

—Con que en la preparatoria, ¿eh?— comento Bankotsu pensativo "solo falta unos días para empezar… hasta entonces Kikyou…"— ¿y se puede saber cómo sabes eso? Porque si no me equivoco ella estaría en 3re año, ya que nosotros pasamos para 5to este año, ¿dime?

Girando los ojos ante los celos que escuchaba de su amigo dijo con paciencia- estaba en dirección inscribiendo a mi primo Shippou, y ella entro, no recordaba su nombre, pero al parecer vino a inscribirse a ella, y otras personas más, y por de casualidad oí que dijeron que estarían en 4to "H", ¿feliz? señor detective… -pregunto Kouga con sorna.

-no te imaginas cuanto…- asintió Bankotsu con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo ¿cómo me quedo? soy nueva así que por favor si me falta algo en la historia díganmelo ¿sí? gracias...**

**Puse 4to "H" porque esa era mi sección ese año, no sé si en Japón habrá un 6to año en preparatoria o diversificado como se dice en mi país pero yo lo puse así en mi fic... por favor escríbanme para saber si les gusto o no? si? Gracias xP...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerden que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi... desgraciadamente TT-TT**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Los Recuerdos y El Peligro.**

—¡Rin mira!- exclamo Kagome con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué, Kagome? ¿Dónde?- contesto la aludida mirando en todas direcciones hasta que diviso a una peli-negra atravesando las puerta correderas del aeropuerto corriendo hacia ellas.

Con un grito a coro de las dos jóvenes, corrieron a encontrarse con todo y maletas, abrazándose, saltando y gritando, como las propias locas, con una que otra lagrima.

—¡Por fin! ¡Después de dos años de no vernos, estamos juntas! — decía Rin con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

—¡Tienes razón! Esto sería perfecto si no fuera por cierto incidente…—murmuraba Kagome con rencor.

—¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Kagome es que ahora eres adivina? — dijo kikyou sorprendida frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando kikyou? ¡Yo me refería al imbécil que insinuó que yo era torpe! ¡Ha! ¡Yo torpe! ¡por favor! ¿Verdad que no tiene razón, Rin? — pregunto Kagome en tono de ofendida.

—¿Eh? Pues… si Kagome, tú tienes razón…— afirmo Rin con una sonrisa cálida pero poniéndose su parte —¿De qué incidente hablabas tu kikyou?— pregunto con curiosidad, mientras las tres caminaban para tomar el autobús.

—¿Eh?... pues… veras…— decía kikyou con resignación.

—¿Que nos estas ocultando? ¡Anda ya habla! — Kagome empujaba ligeramente a kikyou para darle ánimos.

—Bueno… es que cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, casi me atropella un camión, pero un chico me salvo, luego me le caí en cima, para colmo resulto ser el chico del que he estado enamorada desde hace un año, el cual por cierto estudia en la misma preparatoria en la que nosotras estamos inscritas, literalmente me avergoncé delante de él, ahora no sé cómo actuar si él llega a reconocerme…— kikyou las miro esperando una respuesta.

—Vaya kikyou, ¿cuando se te ha pegado el alma de Rin? — pregunto divertida Kagome.

—¡Oye! — exclamo la aludida sintiéndose falsamente ofendida.

—Ya, ya no te enojes... —dijo kagome con una risita —Vaya, sí que es complicado, pero no te preocupes por nada, si pasa algo yo puedo golpearlo ¡y ya está! — afirmó Kagome con aire triunfal.

Rin y kikyou se pararon en seco, volteando a ver a Kagome la aludida solo las miro con ojos inocentes, pestañeando exageradamente, inmediatamente rompieron en carcajadas hasta llegar a la casa.

—Inuyasha cariño! ¿como estas?— exclamo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largo negros, mientras corría para abrazarlo —Muchas gracias Sesshomaru... — agradeció la aludida con una sonrisa al joven de mirada fría.

Este solo asintió sin dejar de caminar hacia la puerta de la mansión, en donde se detuvo sin girar la cabeza contesto- no hay de que Izayoi...- sin más siguió su camino.

—Ese pedazo de... — comenzó Inuyasha pero Izayoi no lo dejo terminar.

—Inu cariño ¿Qué te eh dicho? déjalo... y dime ¿Cómo te fue en Francia con Miroku?— pregunto despreocupadamente la mujer, mientras guiaba a Inuyasha por el camino ascendente a la mansión.

Luego de saludar a sus familiares, subieron a las habitaciones, kikyou les mostro a cada una un cuarto, dejándolas a solas para que desempacaran cómodamente a su gusto, cada habitación tenía su cama, una mesita de noche, un escritorio, una cómoda, un armario, y un baño respectivamente, con bañera-ducha incluida, cada desempaco sus ropas colocándolas en los armarios, poniendo sus cosas de aseo en el baño y la cómoda, una vez ordenado todo Rin decidió reunirse con Kagome y kikyou como habían acordado, justo cuando iba saliendo se acordó de poner a cargar su celular, se encontró con Kagome mientras bajaba las escaleras, se sonrieron mutuamente, en la sala estaba kikyou, esperándolas.

—¿Chicas que les parece si vamos a comer fuera y ven algo de la ciudad?— pregunto kikyou con una pequeña sonría.

Ambas chicas asintieron enérgicamente ante la pregunta de su prima, mientras se despedían apresuradamente de su abuela, empujaron a kikyou rápidamente, apenas dejándole tiempo para agarrar las llaves y algo de dinero.

Afuera el clima estaba fresco, el templo siempre había sido así, la noche apenas se empezaba a mostrar, coloreando el cielo de un naranja-rojizo, Rin se quedo contemplándolo embelesada, soñando que su príncipe de brillante armadura apareciera siempre que se encontrara en problemas...

—¡Rin! ¡Apresúrate o te dejaremos! — grito Kagome desde las escaleras que descendían de el templo hasta la calle, acompañada de kikyou.

—¡No sean malas espérenme! — grito a su vez a las susodichas que empezaron a correr mientras reían, haciendo revivir su infancia.

Una vez las alcanzo, caminaron contándose sus vivas mutuamente, y así se les hizo el trayecto más corto, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban enfrente de WacDonal, así mismo entraron e hicieron sus pedidos, Kikyou pidió una hamburguesa de carne con mucha mostaza, papitas, con refresco de Pepsi, Kagome pidió una hamburguesa de doble carne con doble tocineta y mucha salsa de maíz, papitas, con refresco de coca-cola, Rin en cambio pidió una hamburguesa de pollo con mucha mayonesa y salsa de tomate, papitas, con un refresco de naranja.

Las tres chicas con sus respectivos pedidos se sentaron juntas en una mesa del rincón.

—¿Por qué siempre pides de pollo, Rin? — pregunto Kikyou mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

—Bueno, me gusta más que la de carne... además, tengo mala suerte con las hamburguesas de carne... así que simplemente deje de comerlas... — contesto con una risita.

—¿En serio? — murmuro Kikyou con sorpresa.

—Sip, Rin no puede comer una de estas porque siempre tiene un incidente con ella, como que la ultima vez la lechuga venia babosa y negra, y casi se enfermo del estomago, o aquella vez en que pidió una y resulto tener cabellos en el, dios casi la vi vomitar... así que opto por no comer hamburguesas de carne que no fueran hachas en casa... — asintió Kagome mientras devoraba furiosamente su hamburguesa.

—Vaya... — murmuro Kikyou mientras se terminaba su hamburguesa.

Cuando terminaron de pagar, Rin no se pudo resistir a la tentación de comprarse un Sunday de fresa con sirope de chocolate, Kagome pidió uno de chocolate con sirope de caramelo, y Kikyou no compro por que ya estaba llena.

Mientras Kagome conversaba con Kikyou sobre ese chico con el que se había encontrado, Rin no prestaba atención a la conversación, mientras se acababa su helado, una vez terminado se acerco a un basurero, una vez que lo había votado, miro para todos lados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, noto preocupada que ya no veía ni a Kagome ni a Kikyou, se había perdido de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola este es mi segundo capítulo ¿Cómo quedo? espero que bien... dejen comentarios por favor, gracias.**

**Respecto a él problemita de Rin, lo puse porque a mí me suele pasar, por eso solo como hamburguesas de pollo jijiji, xD... Kagome le pone mucha salsa de maíz a su comida porque a mi hermana le gusta mucho, y al igual que yo nos parecemos mucho y si, gente mi hermana y yo solemos perdernos muy seguido si no andamos pendiente, jejeje... bueno también suele amenazar con golpear a los chicos si fastidian mucho por eso es que ella se parece mucho a Kagome, aparte de ser su personaje favorito, igual que yo me parezco a Rin, nuestras personalidades se adaptan a estos personajes espero les guste... hasta luego... xP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuerden que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi... desgraciadamente TT-TT**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews y como querían acá esta la continuación! disfrútenla *-***

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El Príncipe De Hielo La Rescata.**

Pensó en llamar a Kagome pero luego recordó tardíamente que lo había dejado en la casa cargándose, con un suspiro decidió seguir caminando, su sentido de orientación a veces funcionaba, esperaba que en esa ocasión lo hiciera.

Tras un rato de caminar sin rumbo, vio como una pelusa blanca pasaba por su lado, confundida pero intrigada, la siguió, encontrando divertido hacerlo, no creía que la fuera a pasar nada malo, o si?, encogiéndose de hombros, siguió corriendo tras la pelusita blanca, accidentalmente se choco con un hambre alto, pero para no perder de vista a la pelusita, se disculpo sin mirarlo, solo noto su peculiar cabellera plateada, disculpándose rápidamente con el corrió detrás de la cosita blanca, cuando al fin se detuvo, noto con alegría que la pelusita blanca en realidad era un cachorro de pelaje abundante y blanco, con ojos castaño, con cuidado de no asustarlo se acerco a él, el cachorrito se giro hacia ella gruñendo, pero al olerla movió su colita adorablemente, emocionada Rin se agacho para cogerlo entre sus brazos, el perrito se quedo tranquilo, mientras lo acariciaba se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de barrio, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación observo que no sabía por dónde había llegado ahí, estaba segura de que Kagome la estrangularía cuando llegara a casa, si es que llegaba.

—Muy bien, cachorrito vamos a ver como salimos de aquí... — justo cuando se dio la vuelta para ver por donde salir, observo la figura de un hombre medio recostaba contra la pared, con nerviosismo Rin se acerco para preguntar dirección —Oiga señor, ¿puede decirme en dónde estoy?— murmuro con una sonrisa.

El hombre se volteo a mirarla, sonriendo, algo que no le agrado a Rin igual que el brillo raro que tenía en la mirada, parecía algo perversa, pero decidió que eso no podía pasar, mas eso no fue lo que aparentemente pensaba el hombre.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este?— pregunto con voz espesa, caminando hacia ella, mientras Rin retrocedía lentamente alejándose d él, algo le decía que no era bueno y menos cuando su nuevo amiguito empezó a ladrarle al hombre —Y en cuanto a tu pregunta prefiero decirte donde vamos a terminar... — rió malvadamente.

Rin no vio otra razón más para quedarse allí, cuando empezaba a retroceder más deprisa el hombre se abalanzo contra ella, involuntariamente un grito escapo de sus labios con fuerza mientras corría hacia algún lugar lejos del hombre.

Sesshomaru, caminaba malhumorado como siempre después de ver a Inuyasha, el muy bastardo, no podían darle responsabilidades por que siempre hacia algo para estropear su vida, como nacer por ejemplo. Mientras que Inuyasha estuvo en Francia con su amigo, la vida de Sesshomaru había tenido calma, pero como todo en la vida eso se debía terminar, así que cuando le informaron que tenía que recoger a Inuyasha en el aeropuerto, su pacifica existencia termino; para colmo su padre y madrastra decidieron celebrar su llegada cenando fuera, ¿y cómo no? él se vio arrastrado con ellos, para colmo Inuyasha decidió que si salían debían ir todos, incluyendo a la mascota de Sesshomaru AH-UH, sabiendo perfectamente que le pertenecía a él. No es que le disgustara el perro era suyo después de todo, pero al ver que él había dicho que no lo llevaría él muy cabeza hueca decidió llevarle la contraria haciendo que su madrastra convenciera a su padre de llevarlo consigo. Ah! pero ahí no acababa el mal humor de él, cuando el muy imbécil lo saco fuera para hacer sus necesidades, el tonto de Inuyasha lo perdió de vista, ocasionando que AH-UH se perdiera.

Apretando la mandíbula siguió su camino, ah pero por si fuera poco el estúpido alego que él lo había mordido, algo de lo que se había encargado personalmente Sesshomaru era de haber entrenado a su perro para que nadie se le acerque, y eso incluía a Inuyasha, solo él podía; de repente una chica impacto contra él, haciendo que frunciera el ceño por el disgusto, observo que ella buscaba algo, parecía una colegiala, la chica se disculpo aceleradamente, mientras seguía lo que al principio Sesshomaru pensó era una extraña pelusa blanca, pero tardíamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de AH-UH, viendo que casi les perdía el rastro los siguió con celeridad, mientras pensaba que la estupidez de Inuyasha se le estaba contagiando.

La pequeña chica era rápida debía admitir, se sorprendió ligeramente al verla dirigirse a una mala parte de la ciudad, pero como siempre su expresión no cambio lo mas mínimo, la vio detenerse a lo lejos mientras se agachaba y recogía algo peludo y blanco del suelo, segundos después la niña se acercaba a un hombre de aspecto deplorable, ¿es que la chica estaba loca o qué? no había pasado mucho cuando la vio retroceder, al parecer estaba teniendo una conversación con el hombre, justo cuando creía que no se pondría peor el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella, esta grito mientras se echaba a correr por el lado contrario a la salida. Sesshomaru se decía que no tenía por qué ayudarla ese no era su problema, pero no podía dejarla allí a su suerte sabiendo que le haría ese hombre a una joven como ella, además se dijo que era probable que allí estuviera AH-UH, tomada la decisión fue tras ellos, sabiendo de sobras que se metía en algo que no era su problema.

Rin corría por los callejones con el cachorrito en sus brazos, su corazón latía con fuerza, sabía que si ese hombre la atrapaba no haría buenas cosas con ella, la haría sufrir intensamente, él le arrebataría lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado con tanto cuidado estos 16 años para el hombre correcto, su virginidad, ¡NO! como mujer que era no iba a permitir que alguien que ella no escogiera le arrebatara tan brutalmente lo más preciado que tenia, su primera vez, justo cuando creía haberlo perdido, se encontró en un callejón, cuando iba a salir para correr de nuevo, el hombre estaba en la entrada, la tenia acorralada, ya no podría escapar, sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas, las cuales empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin su permiso, mientras retrocedía alejándose d él.

—¿A dónde vas pequeña? ¿ya no quieres jugar conmigo? — el sonreía malignamente acercándose lentamente a ella.

—¡NO! ¡aléjese! ¡no se acerque más! — gritaba Rin asustada hasta más no poder, cuando intento agarrarla retrocedió tan deprisa que resbalo cayendo en el suelo, el cachorro empezó a ladrar mas furiosamente contra él, zafándose de sus brazos se abalanzo contra el hombre mordiendo su mano hasta hacerlo sangrar, este grito furioso golpeando al cachorrito que intentaba protegerla, logrando tirarlo al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que soltara un chillido, rápidamente Rin cogió al perrito en sus brazos de nuevo mientras se encogía contra la pared, acunando al canino contra sí.

Cerró los ojos, cuando sintió el primer tirón en su cabello azabache, grito de dolor, sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas mas por el horror que no podía evitar que por el dolor, pero tan rápido como comenzó termino, el aullido de el canino ceso en el momento, todo quedo en silencio, solo escucho como algo pesado caía al suelo, imaginándose lo peor Rin se encogió todavía más contra la pared, esperando a que llegara el ataque, tras unos segundos, escucho uno voz profunda y fría como la noche misma.

—¿Estás bien? —

Solo esas dos palabras, significaron el mundo para ella, abriendo los ojos vio a un hombre joven, con un largo abrigo negro observándola, sus ojos dorados eran profundos, fríos, no reflejaban ninguna emoción, pero por alguna razón eso la tranquilizo, su largo cabello le caía por la espalda, de color plateado, al momento Rin frunció el ceño ese cabello lo había visto en otra parte, en el chico de el aeropuerto y en... en el joven con el cual se tropezó!, su corazón empezó a latir violentamente, pero esta vez no era a causa del miedo, sino de algo muy diferente, sentía mariposas en el estomago, el vestía todo de negro, una camisa de cuello en pico, unos pantalones vaqueros igualmente negros, parecía un vampiro, o un vengador, no lo sabía bien solo sabía que la había salvado de una violación segura.

—Te pregunte que si estás bien— Sesshomaru volvió a repetir la pregunta por si ella no lo había oído, cosa que él nunca hacia con nadie, ni siquiera su padre, simplemente le incomodaba la manera en que ella lo estaba viendo, con ojos de corderito degollado, de repente una preocupación lo invadió, tal vez ese hombre le había hecho algo que él no había visto, ya que cuando llego estaba literalmente sobre ella, rápidamente se acerco hasta quedar justo delante de ella. Ahora que la veía mejor Sesshomaru se percato de que estaba llorando aunque ni ella parecía darse cuenta, la pelusa blanca se movió entre sus brazos, y de entre ellos se asomo una cabecita que el reconoció al instante, AH-UH le ladro dando la bienvenida, al instante la joven se levanto como impulsada por un resorte.

—Gracias... — susurro Rin con voz muy bajita, el canino se soltó de sus brazos y se acerco al joven hombre, moviendo su colita, sonrió al cachorro, para luego mirarlo a él de nuevo, su rostro permaneció como si estuviera esculpido en piedra, sus profundos ojos dorados la observaban fijamente, tardíamente se dio cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta, súbitamente se sintió tímida, pero dispuesta a darle las gracias sonrió cálidamente al joven —Muchas gracias, ya veo que el cachorro es suyo, es muy lindo ¿sabe? no debería perderlo de vista cualquiera podría llevárselo, pero me alegro de que apareciera, es usted muy fuerte señor, es pero no le importe que se lo diga, le agradezco mucho el haberme salvado la vida... —Rin se interrumpió al quedarse sin aire, al ver que el no decía nada se puso nerviosa —Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Higurashi, Higurashi Rin, mucho gusto —termino con una sonrisa cálida hacia él, al ver que el fruncía ligeramente el ceño temió haberlo molestado, y se apresuro a disculparse —No era mi intención hablar tanto pero es que vera sucede que... — mas fue interrumpida por el joven hombre.

—Silencio... —murmuro Sesshomaru a la chica, Rin, así se llamaba, esa niña sí que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero aparentemente estaba bien, así que decidió largarse de allí, sobre todo para evitar ese repentino sentimiento de preocupación, él, Sesshomaru Taisho no se preocupaba por nadie salvo por sí mismo y sus intereses, pero esta niña hacia que aflorara en él un sentimiento de preocupación y... no le gustaba nada.

—¿Eh?... lo siento yo... — rápidamente Rin se dio cuenta de que lo había molestado, sintió una profunda tristeza, la adrenalina que había acumulado por el miedo se desvaneció rápidamente dejándola débil, sumado al hecho de no haber dormido en el avión, parpadeo repetidamente para aclarar su vista, repentinamente nublada, sus piernas no la sostendrían mucho tiempo y no queriendo causarle más problemas al joven hombre decidió irse antes de desmayarse. —Disculpe usted señor, pero creo que debería ir me... — esto último lo dijo empezando a caminar con la vista en el suelo, mas no había dado más de cuatro pasos cuando sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban, vio el piso acercarse pero ya no le importo, solo espero el impacto.

Sesshomaru actuó rápidamente al verla perder el equilibrio, cargándola en sus brazos, la acuno contra su pecho, cargando todo el peso de ella que no era mucho en el, observo como parpadeaba tratando de enfocar la vista en él mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento lentamente.

—Lo... siento mucho señor... — murmuro Rin, mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia.

—Silencio, Rin... — Sesshomaru le hablo utilizando su nombre, mientras silbaba a AH-UH para que lo siguiera.

—¿Eh? siento si hablo mucho... pero... ¿puedo hacerle una última pregunta señor?— antes de desmayarse por completo Rin quería saber su nombre, solo eso para recordar al despertar.

—¿Que quieres? — hablo fríamente Sesshomaru, mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre?... — contesto Rin emocionada por que fuera él quien la rescatara, se sentía a salvo estando junto a él.

—Taisho... Taisho Sesshomaru... — contesto él, ya que no creía seria la gran cosa que ella lo supiera.

—¡Oh!... muchas gracias... muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru... — sonrió Rin, al joven hombre, para justo después desmayarse feliz y a salvo en los brazos de el señor Sesshomaru, su caballero de brillante armadura que la había salvado de un destino horrible.

Sesshomaru se detuvo al sentir que Rin se desmayaba en sus brazos, con cuidado saco su Black-Berry, y marco un numero.

—¿Diga? — pregunto una voz gruñendo al otro lado.

—Jaken... necesito que vengas a buscarme... estoy cerca de la heladería a la que suele venir Inuyasha— dijo Sesshomaru saltándose todas los saludos.

—S-Señor Sesshomaru... si enseguida estoy allí, no se preocupe ya voy para allá— y con eso Sesshomaru corto la llamada.

Al poco tiempo estaba una limosina aparcando en frente a la heladería, Sesshomaru ignoro a Jaken mientras se subía a la limusina, el cual lo miraba extrañado al ver a su señor llevar en brazos a una niñata, pero sabiamente no comento nada, simplemente se dedico a conducir, Sesshomaru coloco a Rin en el asiento alargado que estaba a la izquierda, solo entonces se dedico a observarla bien, mientras AH-UH se subía y se ubicaba en el suelo de la limosina cerca de él, ella llevaba un vestido marrón tierra de tiritas, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con unas zapatillas negras, sencillas igual que su vestido, no llevaba maquillaje, su cabello caía del asiento luciendo como un manto negro, solo un pequeño mecho estaba atado al lado derecho de su cabeza, su piel trigueña estaba algo pálida, al principio había pensado que era una niña o como sumo un chica de 12 años, no se imaginó que rondaría los 15-16 años de edad, a pesar de su estatura pequeña, se lograba distinguir bien sus formas femeninas, no eran exagerada ni voluptuosa, se veía una chica bonita pero normal, corriente, común, no era una extravagante, pero tampoco carecía de belleza, decidió Sesshomaru, con un suspiro pensó con fastidio que tendría que cargar con ella, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se fuera ya habría pagado su deuda con ella por cuidar de AH-UH, y no tendría que preocuparse por ello, lo que le parecía raro era la inocencia infantil que mostraba su expresión, nunca lo había visto antes, sacudiendo su cabeza alejo esos pensamientos lo principal ahora seria llevarla a la mansión, su padre no le diría nada, Izayoi tampoco e Inuyasha... bueno poco le importaba, una vez que estuviera bien, la llevaría de vuelta a su casa y no la volvería a ver pero esa noche él la cuidaría, ya mañana todo se resolvería...

* * *

**Bueno este ha sido mi tercer capítulo espero les haya gustado jijiji no soy muy buena pero ahí voy, por favor comente si les pareció bien ¿sí? gracias...**

**Hasta ahora nuestras parejas se han encontrado pero todavía faltan mas por aparecer, y más peleas entre Kagome e Inuyasha, sabrán mas de que pasa entre Kikyou y Bankotsu, y lo que sucedió con Rin después de que nuestro atractivo y frio Sesshomaru-sama llevara a Rin a su casa... descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de INTERCAMBIO EXTRANJERO...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas! He vuelto con la continuación de este FFC :3**

**Recuerden que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi... desgraciadamente TT-TT**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un Hasta Luego.**

Sesshomaru observo con fastidio a su medio-hermano, mientras llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Rin, la incredulidad de él al igual que la de su padre y madrastra lo traía de los diablos. Los observo con indiferencia retándolos a que comentaran sobre la joven de sus brazos, algo a lo que Inuyasha no se pudo contener.

—¿Qué diablos traes allí?— inquirió con la incredulidad reflejada en todo su rostro.

—Es una chica... torpe— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso lo sé, pero mi pregunta es ¿_QUE_ haces _tú_ con una chica? ¿Y además inconsciente? ¿la asesinaste?— pregunto Inuyasha acusadoramente.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Respeta a tu hermano!— lo regaño Izayoi con el seño fruncido.

—Hijo... ¿podrías explicarme que significa esto?— pregunto Inumaru con su característico rostro inexpresivo, igual al de su hijo mayor.

—Yo no tengo necesidad de explicarme ante ustedes...— contesto Sesshomaru irritado con ellos pero sin dejar reflejarlo en su hermoso rostro de hielo.

Cuando Inumaru iba a refutarle, todo quedo en silencio, todas las miradas estaban puestas en la joven chica, la cual se removía entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, murmurando dormida, giro su cara hacia el pecho de su salvador, suspiro con placer mientras sonreía dulcemente, solo murmuro algo que todos escucharon perfectamente mientras esta habría los ojos adormilada observándolo.

—Señor Sesshomaru... —

—Rin... ¿dormiste suficiente?— pregunto él mientras la ponía de pie.

—¿Uh? ¿Dormir?— murmuro ella confundida, para luego sonrojarse adorablemente —ah... se refiere a eso...— comento bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

—Por Kami, Sesshomaru ¿qué le hiciste a la pobre chica?— exclamo Inuyasha indignado, mal interpretando el sonrojo de la chica.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al oír la voz tan conocida para ella, con un pequeño gritito de sorpresa se escondió detrás de Sesshomaru para solo asomar la cabeza.

—¡Eres tú!— exclamo Rin ahogadamente mientras lo señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

—¿La conoces Inuyasha?— pregunto Inumaru observando a su hijo menor.

—¡Claro que no!— grito Inuyasha mientras observaba a la joven, dándose cuenta que era la chica que acompañaba a la pelinegra gritona del aeropuerto —¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Estabas con la chica gritona, mandona y torpe del aeropuerto!—exclamo él triunfal.

—¡Ella no es torpe!— dijo Rin defendiendo a su hermana.

—¡OH! ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Y también es falta de respeto!— asintió Inuyasha.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú fuiste grosero con ella! tu le dijiste: "¿yo desconsiderado? ¿Acaso estas ciega mujer?... mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que dirigirle la palabra a alguien tan vulgar como tú" ¡ella simplemente reacciono!— contesto Rin ofendida por su hermana.

—¿Inuyasha, dijiste tu eso?— lo reprendió Izayoi escandalizada.

—Eh... yo... ¡Ella tuvo la culpa!— se defendió el.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Desconsiderado!— contradijo Rin a Inuyasha.

—Rin... — murmuro Sesshomaru ya arto de su estúpida pelea.

—¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru? — pregunto inocentemente ella mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa, que Inumaru no paso por alto al igual que Izayoi.

—Ya es suficiente... sígueme, debes llamar a tu casa...— hablo Sesshomaru mientras proseguía su camino.

—¡SI!— en lo que paso por el lado de Inuyasha le saco la lengua a forma de burla, para seguir a Sesshomaru, sin percatarse de la expresión de enfado de Inuyasha, la divertida de Izayoi y la especulativa de Inumaru.

Momentos después de Rin llamar a Kagome, escuchar cómo le repetía constantemente que si estaba bien y oír que mañana la quería en la casa sana y salva, colgó con un suspiro cansado, se sentía tensa, cansada de el viaje, se recostó en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes con baño incluido en donde la había dejado Sesshomaru; le dolía la cabeza del jalón que le había dado el hombre, quería un baño y dormir hasta tarde, como mandada del cielo, la mujer que había visto antes entro al cuarto.

—Disculpa... quizás quieras algo para dormir, y hay toallas en el baño si quieres darte un baño... — no bien Izayoi termino la frase Rin se fue al baño corriendo mientras le gritaba un gracias muy entusiasta que la hizo sonreír.

Después de una larga ducha, se puso el camisón que encontró fuera en la cama, era bastante grande, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y las mangas eran anchas; noto descuidadamente que habían encendido el aire acondicionado, descorrió las sabanas y se tumbo en ella, tomo un vaso de agua que antes no estaba allí junto con una aspirina, una vez termino, creyó que tardaría en dormirse, pero unos segundos después se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Sesshomaru observo el cuerpo de Rin encogido sobre la cama, temblando de frio, la muy tonta no se había tapado con el edredón. Solo se había tardado una hora en cambiarse y bañarse; mientras pensaba en la joven niña, apago las luces y camino hacia la cama, para cubrirla con la colcha al instante dejo de temblar murmurando un:

—Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru...

Por un instante él creyó que estaba despierta, pero ella solo estaba soñando, con cuidado salió de la habitación, para su disgusto se encontró con que su padre estaba recostado en la pared al frente de la puerta, mirándolo interrogativamente.

—¿Qué? — pregunto cortante.

—Nada... solo tenía curiosidad por quien provoco la amabilidad de mi primogénito— contesto Inumaru encogiéndose de hombros.

Sesshomaru solo lo miro fríamente sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción, cuando pasaba por su lado Inumaru comento.

—¿Recuerda lo que te dije cuando cumpliste 16 años...? piénsalo bien... — con eso Inumaru siguió su camino.

Sesshomaru recordaba las palabras como si estuvieran grabadas a fuego en su mente "_así no podrás obtener lo que quieres, dime algo Sesshomaru... tienes algo que proteger?_" esas fueron sus palabras, las cuales no podía olvidar... algo que proteger...

—Tonterías...— murmuro mientras se encaminaba molesto a su habitación, el recuerdo se desvaneció con la visión de la joven Rin murmurando su nombre mientras dormía... definitivamente algo andaba mal con él...

Kagome suspiro con cansancio, se sentía bastante preocupada por Rin, su inocente hermanita se fiaba de todo el mundo, cuando le dijo que iba a quedarse en la casa de "El Señor Sesshomaru" en ese momento ella pensó que perdería la cordura, su hermanita pequeña iba a quedarse en la casa de un hombre desconocido, el podría hacerle cualquier cosa y ella no podría defender a su pequeña gemela; para colmo Rin le conto la travesía que paso en el callejón, el miedo que paso antes de que llegara su salvador, como la trato tan amablemente, para luego pasarle a la madre del susodicho, eso sirvió para tranquilizarla... Rin le aseguro que mañana la llevarían a la casa, y con una muy larga despedida colgaron. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente a unos ojos dorados de mirada intensa, una larga cabellera espesa de color platino, sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba alejar sus pensamientos de ese chico malhumorado, y grosero, al principio se vio inmersa en su mirada ambarina, impresionada por lo guapo que era, él le había dicho algo que al principio ella no registro, pero al darse cuenta de que el la había insultado el hechizo se rompió, y como siempre salió a relucir su carácter. Kagome suspiro girando sobre la cama, se abrazo a la almohada, él era el único chico por el que había mostrado interés a pesar de su pasado... y sin embargo ella había reaccionado a su presencia... cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar por el sueño, pensando en el chico de los ojos ambarinos...

Inuyasha observo el techo, irritado por el estúpido recuerdo de la joven del aeropuerto, ella había tenido la culpa del accidente no él, pero en su ira no se había puesto a pensar bien las cosas, en realidad ella no había sido responsable de eso... bueno no a propósito claro, pero como siempre el nunca se disculparía, su orgullo no lo dejaría, solo recordaba su preciosa melena azabache con reflejos azulados, sus ojos achocolatados ardiendo de indignación, sus mejillas coloradas y sus labios haciendo lo que le pareció mas un puchero que un gesto despectivo por parte de ella.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes frustrado, maldición, no podía sacar a esa mujer de su cabeza por mas que se empeñaba, incluso su madre había empezado a darse cuenta de su distracción, algo nada bueno para su paz mental, dentro de dos días entrarían a la preparatoria, o como a él le gustaba llamarla, la cárcel, ya que era más un internado que cualquier otra cosa, con la excepción de que se les permitía salir los fines de semana, para luego volver el domingo por la noche. Sip era un asco, ¿pero cómo no? su padre decidió transferirlo de su pacifica preparatoria a la odiada preparatoria en la que para colmo estudiaba Sesshomaru, le haría la vida imposible de eso estaba seguro, con un suspiro decidió descansar, apago la lámpara, y mientras se dormía pensó por última vez que no volvería a ver a esa chica peli-negra...

Algo mojado pasaba por su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas, pero ella no quería despertarse, Rin se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama, se había detenido pero un ladrido la despertó sobre saltada, observo frenéticamente para todos los lados, pestañeo rápidamente para aclarar su vista, sonrió al ver al canino blanco mover su colita, mientras le ladraba, riendo lo cargo mientras se levantaba de la cama, puso al cachorrito en la cama mientras buscaba su ropa, una vez vestida cogió de nuevo al perro, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta observo el reloj de la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente eran las 8:40 a.m. se suponía que a las 8:00 debería estar camino a su casa, bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras se mordía el labio no sabía por dónde estaba la salida, observo la puerta más cercana decidió que podía ir a la cocina y preguntar, corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola sin llamar.

Rin se petrifico en el acto, no era la cocina en donde estaba, era el comedor principal, para su mala suerte no estaba vacío, en la gran mesa estaban sentados 3 personas sentada desayunando, voltearon a verla, Inumaru estaba a la cabeza leyendo el periódico, Izayoi estaba sentada a su izquierda tomando té, Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado de esta devorando unos huevo con tostada, todos al verla se la quedaron observándola con incredulidad. Rin se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

—¿Q-que sucede?— pregunto Rin al ver las miradas incrédulas que le lanzaban los tres.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?— gruño Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Rin confundida.

—¡Padre!— grito Inuyasha señalándola a ella —¡explícame!— exclamo mientras se levantaba.

—Señorita Rin, ¿puede explicarnos como puede estar tocando a AH-UH?— pregunto entre curioso e incrédulo.

—¿AH-UH?— murmuro curiosa Rin.

Una voz muy conocida le respondió de detrás de ella.

—El cachorro...— dijo Sesshomaru sin emoción en su rostro tanto como en su voz.

Inmediatamente se giro hacia él, la cara de Rin se ilumino, una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios iluminando sus ojos.

—¡Buenos días señor Sesshomaru!— contesto Rin haciendo una reverencia ante él.

—Vamos, Rin...— dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia la silla más alejada de su hermano.

—Sí, señor Sesshomaru... — asintió mientras lo seguía, colocando a AH-UH en el piso, el cachorro solo se fue caminando detrás de su amo.

Rin se sentó junto a Sesshomaru, este solo la observo por un momento, acto seguido volvió la vista a la Black-Berry, después de sentarse aparecieron unos sirvientes colocándoles el desayuno; ya habían terminado cuando Inuyasha volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué diablos la chica sigue con nosotros?— pregunto este con voz molesta, mientras fulminaba a Rin con la mirada, se sentía molesto porque era igual a la otra chica y eso lo irritaba —¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez? eres una molestia... — esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

Rin sintió ese comentario como una bofetada, ella era una intrusa, no debía estar allí, había sido una molestia para el señor Sesshomaru desde el principio, dejo el vaso con jugo de naranja en la mesa, se levanto precipitadamente de la silla, sus ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas, mientras balbuceaba torpemente una disculpa con la cabeza agacha.

—L-lo siento, yo... no debí haberme quedado... mejor me voy...— con esto último salió corriendo de la sala.

El comedor quedo en silencio, repentinamente Sesshomaru se levanto tirando la servilleta a la mesa, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, este se paralizo al ver la mirada de frialdad extrema que mostraba este.

—Espero por tu seguridad que ella esté bien, Inuyasha— comento Sesshomaru casualmente en su usual tono frio, fulminándolo con la mirada, para luego observar a su padre —Deberías agradecer que no lo haya matado ya— con este último comentario giro saliendo por la puerta con AH-UH siguiéndolo detrás.

Rin se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, secando sus lagrimas, de repente un cachorrito apareció ladrando, al levantar la mirada se encontró con dos orbes dorados, que la observaran con atención.

—Rin... — la llamo Sesshomaru.

Inmediatamente Rin se puso de pie rápidamente, cuando se enderezaba choco con una de las raíces del árbol, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y estiro los brazos para parar la caída, pero lo que sintió fue un sólido pecho y unos musculosos brazos rodearla, se sonrojo profusamente mientras observaba a Sesshomaru sostenerla, su corazón se acelero, se sentía realmente tímida, de repente él alzo una mano junto con un pañuelo blanco, limpio con sumo cuidado sus mejillas para luego quedarse observándola fijamente.

—Señor Sesshomaru... yo...— murmuro Rin avergonzada.

—Rin... — contesto Sesshomaru mientras desviaba la vista hacia a delante —Ten más cuidado... No le hagas caso a Inuyasha, el solo dice tonterías. Yo hago lo que quiero e invito a quien quiera... ese no es su problema— continuo mientras se enderezaba.

—S-señor Sesshomaru... — Rin sonrió feliz, esa era su formad de decirle que a él no le molestaba su presencia, siguiendo un impulso lo abrazo con afecto, mientras le murmuraba a un perplejo Sesshomaru, que rápidamente enmascaro su expresión —¡Muchas gracias Señor Sesshomaru!

Después de separarse Rin recogió a AH-UH del suelo, cargándolo contra su pecho, mientras el cachorro lamia su mejilla sonrojada por el acto impulsivo que había hecho, camino detrás de Sesshomaru el cual no pronunciaba palabra alguna, tras unos minutos llegaron a una cochera enorme, la cual se abrió y salió un hombrecito de estatura baja, piel aceitunada y ojos grandes, redondos y amarillentos, parecido a un sapo.

—Jaken... ¿ya está listo el auto?— pregunto Sesshomaru sin ningún tipo de saludo.

—Sí, señor Sesshomaru... todo está listo... — se quedo callado al ver a Rin detrás de él, pero abrió los ojos al verla llevar a AH-UH en brazos —¡Niña estúpida! ¿Porque diablos estas tocando a perro de mi Señor?— grito indignado Jaken.

—¿Uh? ¿Porque lo dice? es muy lindo, y amigable ¿Verdad que si, AH-UH?— esto último lo dirigió al canino, quien ladro meneando la colita.

—¿Pero qué demonios?... — pregunto Jaken, a quien Sesshomaru interrumpió.

—Ya vámonos de una vez...— contesto mientras se subía a la limusina, seguido de Rin y AH-UH.

El viaje fue relativamente callado, mientras Rin jugaba con el canino, Sesshomaru arreglaba algunos vuelos de la campaña de su padre por su Black-Berry, después de salir a la avenida principal Sesshomaru pregunto.

—¿Rin por dónde vives? — comento sin levantar la mirada del celular.

—¿Ah? bueno me alojo en el templo Higurashi... — murmuro distraída.

—Jaken... sigue al templo mencionado... — tras Sesshomaru indicar la información dejaron de hablar, quedaron en silencio pero uno agradable, no incomodo, como se lo esperaba él.

Pasado un rato la limosina se estaciono delante de unas escaleras, que asedian al famoso templo Higurashi. Rin sintió una súbita tristeza, no volvería a ver al señor Sesshomaru, jamás... con un suspiro decidió mostrarse animada como despedida.

—¡Muchas gracias por traerme señor Sesshomaru!— dijo regalándole una sonrisa cálida, mientras abría la puerta del auto —¡Y gracias también por lo de ayer! ¡hasta luego AH-UH! — como Sesshomaru no había volteado a verla decidió salir antes de hacer cualquier cosa estúpida que se le ocurriera, mientras se apresuraba a bajar los pies una voz la interrumpió.

—Rin... — contesto Sesshomaru sin despegar la vista de la Black-Berry —Ten más cuidado por dónde vas... — con eso ultimo el volvió la mirada hacia ella.

Rin sintió como si esos ojos ambarinos la hechizaran, su corazón se acelero, su cara enrojeció adorablemente mientras sentía una tensión eléctrica conectarlos, rápidamente contesto torpemente.

—¡Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru! ¡no se preocupe yo me cuidare lo mejor posible! ¡hasta pronto! — con una última sonrisa algo triste que espero no se notara mientras cerraba la puerta y salía corriendo hacia las escaleras del templo.

Mientras en la limusina un confundido Sesshomaru creyó haber visto un deje de tristeza en su preciosa sonrisa, y para su sorpresa eso no le gusto, haciendo una seña a Jaken ordeno seguir con la siguiente parada.

* * *

**Bueno este ha sido mi cuarto capítulo espero les haya gustado jijiji no soy muy buena pero ahí voy, por favor comente si les pareció bien ¿sí? gracias...**

**este capítulo es algo corto, pero bueno... no sé cómo me habrá quedado la escena romántica pero trate de aplicarme lo más posible a sus carácter... y no salirme de la esencia de cada personaje. :3**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios es forma de Review! **

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recuerden que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mí... desgraciadamente TT-TT**

**Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado en un tiempo, pero mudarse de un país a otro es difícil, y te toma mucho tiempo D: con todo lo de adaptarme y eso no me ha dado tiempo de escribir nada... sin embargo ahora que estuve un poco libre me senté a escribirles. No se cuando vuelva a escribir, lo siento por eso pero es que pronto me volveré a mudar y todo eso, pero esta vez dentro del mismo país y mismo estado, solo a una casa distinta xD**

**No se cuando actualizare, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas seguido U_U**

**Recuerden que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi no a mi... desgraciadamente TT-TT**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Empezando La Preparatoria.**

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Rin había vuelto, se la veía normal, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que a veces ella se veía triste, Kikyou le preguntaba si estaba bien, y siempre respondía lo mismo.

—¡Claro! Es solo que estoy preocupada por la preparatoria...—

Rin le había contado a Kagome que se había encontrado con el chico grosero en la casa de el "Senor Sesshomaru", quien resulto ser su hermano, luego se dio cuenta que lo de "señor" se lo agrego Rin por respeto, en realidad era bastante joven.

Al día siguiente ingresarían al internado Rakuen, allá les darían sus útiles, uniformes y les dirían quien era su compañera de cuarto, y el horario.

—Kagome mejor nos vamos a acostar mañana debemos estar temprano en la preparatoria— comento Kikyou.

—¿uh? ¿Pero y nos llevaremos el equipaje a mano?— pregunto preocupada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ya el equipaje se envió al internado... ellos lo pondrán en las habitaciones correspondientes— afirmo Kikyou.

—¡Ah! así si es más fácil... además Rin ya se durmió, la pobre estaba muy cansada... — dijo Kagome bostezando.

—Tú también ve a cambiarte, y a dormir— dijo Kikyou mientras se levantaban del sofá y se dirigían a la planta de arriba.

En la mansión de los Taisho, Sesshomaru estaba de un humor de perros, no solo seguía enfadado por la actitud de aquel imbécil hacia la joven Rin, si no que además se había enterado de que el estúpido de su medio-hermano Inuyasha iba a ingresar también en la misma preparatoria que él, no les bastaba que lo viera y se lo calara en la casa las vacaciones sino que ahora también tenía que verlo el resto del año en el internado, salió a pasear a AH-UH al jardín, de repente se encontró en el árbol donde había estado Rin, a pesar de la poca claridad sabía perfectamente cuál era, cada vez que recordaba su cara mojada por las lágrimas se enfadaba con Inuyasha, a pesar de que Izayoi y su padre lo reprendieron por lo de la joven Rin, a él no le basto, a cada oportunidad le hacía recordar a medio-hermano lo sucedido.

Observo a AH-UH olisquear el lugar para luego acostarse, lentamente Sesshomaru se sentó junto al perro, observo cómo se ponía el sol mientras pensaba que a la joven Rin le gustaría verlo.

Al día siguiente las tres chicas salieron temprano de su casa, hacia el internado, todas estaban nerviosas. Después de un viaje que les pareció horas, el autobús se detuvo dentro de las instalaciones de la preparatoria, junto con los otros estudiantes bajaron, y siguiendo a la multitud a lo que pareció un auditorio inmenso, y el hecho de que estuviera repleto de estudiantes tanto adinerados como vecados y que la mayoría por no decir todos fueran bien parecidos no ayudo a calmar mucho los nervios de las chicas.

Tomaron asiento en la última fila de las sillas, al lado de una chica pelirroja que hablaba nerviosa con una de cabellos castaño medio, se sonrieron las 5 con nerviosismo, mientras comenzaba la presentación.

En el escenario apareció un hombre algo mayor, de pequeña estatura.

—Muy buenos días alumnos... yo soy el director Mioga, hoy se empieza un nuevo año escolar, para todos, pero me entristece decirles que dentro de esta semana no tendrán clases como tal, pero pueden aprovechar para conocerse mejor, inscribirse en los clubs, y adaptarse al cambio que seguro les parece muy duro, afuera estará publicado los dormitorios correspondientes, cuando lleguen a ellos encontraran su equipaje, útiles, uniformes y más, son dos compañeros por habitación, tendrán su carnet de identificación para las clases la semana que viene, hoy por regla general tendrán la fiesta de bienvenida, por ende pueden retirarse— termino Mioga bajando del escenario.

Todos salieron del auditorio, caminando hacia los papeles informativos, tras buscar por 15 min Kikyou descubrió que estaba en el edificio B, cerca de allí, deseándole suerte. Kagome y Rin siguieron buscando, 10 min después descubrieron que estaban en el edificio D, al otro lado del campus, cuando llegaron al edificio vieron otras hojas de información que les informaba sus habitaciones, Kagome estaba con una chica llamada Sango Tajiya, y Rin con una llamada Ayame Akatsuki, decepcionadas por no quedar juntas se fueron a ver sus habitaciones que por gracia de Kami estaba por el mismo sitio.

Sus habitaciones se encontraban un piso arriba del otro, Kagome estaba en el penúltimo piso, el 5, y Rin en el ultimo el 6, despidiéndose Kagome siguió por el pasillo, mientras Rin siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras, todo era tan grande, había 4 edificios para las chicas, y 4 para los chicos, por supuesto que la de los chicos estaba aparte de la de las chicas, pero compartían el comedor.

Kagome respiro profundamente mientras abría la puerta, su maleta y la de su compañera estaban allí, de repente una chica castaña salió del baño, se observaron mutuamente, hasta que cayeron en la cuanta.

—¿Tú eras la chica que estaba con la pelirroja verdad?— pregunto Kagome.

—¡SI! ¿Y tú estabas con tu gemela y otra chica de cabellos largos no?— asintió la castaña.

—¡Correcto! Me alegra conocerte, mi nombre es Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome...—hizo una reverencia hacia la castaña.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tajiya Sango... me alegro de que podamos llevarnos bien...— sonrió Sango. Se había quitado un peso de encima.

—Tienes razón... nos llevamos bien ya que no somos engreídas ni niñas plásticas, ¿no te parece?— comento Kagome mientras sonreía también.

—Tienes razón...— Sango tras mirar a Kagome ambas rompieron a reír.

Rin dudo al ver la puerta, tal vez su compañera fuera una niña rica frívola, se estremeció al imaginarlo, con opresión abrió la puerta, su equipaje estaba junto al de la otro chica, mordió su labio inferior mientras inspeccionaba la habitación, tras unos minutos se dio cuenta de que la otra chica no había llegado, encogiéndose de hombros, escogió el lado izquierdo de la habitación, abrió su equipaje y empezó a guardar sus cosas, acomodo sus pertenencias en el baño, cuando salía la puerta principal se abrió, Rin se paralizo mientras observaba entrar cautelosamente a una chica pelirroja, al instante la reconoció.

—¡Hola!— saludo con entusiasmo a la joven pelirroja.

Esta se sorprendió de encontrarse a una de las gemelas era su compañera, pero a la vez estaba aliviada, sonriendo tímidamente contesto.

—Hola... ¿tú eres mi compañera?— pregunto caminando hacia ella.

—Si... eso parece... ¡Ah! que torpe soy mi nombre es Higurashi, Higurashi Rin ¿y tú?— sonrió al ver que se llevaban bien.

—¡Ah! yo me llamo Akatsuki, Akatsuki Ayame, gusto en conocerte...— asintió haciendo una reverencia.

—El gusto es mío... espero no te importe que haya tomado el lado izquierdo...—comento Rin observándola preocupada.

—No para nada de hecho yo iba a pedir el derecho...— dijo Ayame moviendo su equipaje cerca del armario.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar, Ayame?— pregunto sonriendo Rin.

—Sí, muchas gracias...— asintió Ayame mientras hacía espacio para Rin.

20 min más tarde habían terminado, al instante sonó un golpe en la puerta, se miraron extrañadas mientras Ayame abría la puerta, se encontraron dos paquetes blancos con una tarjeta con sus nombres, frunciendo el ceño Ayame le entrego las cajas a Rin mientras cerraba la puerta y habría la carta.

—¿Qué dice Ayame?— pregunto Rin curiosa.

—Cito textualmente: " alumnas del primer año de ciencias, Akatsuki Ayame y Higurashi Rin, se les es enviado estos paquetes que contienen un vestido cada uno, con sus respectivos accesorios, para que asistan al evento de bienvenida que se celebrara esta noche a la hora acordada de las 7:00p.m en el gran salón de la institución, en donde se celebró el anuncio de bienvenida de esta misma mañana, se les agradece presentar la invitación que viene en este sobre, muchas felicidades por entrar al instituto Rakuen, y que tengan una bienvenida agradable. ATT: La dirección." diablos nos mandaron vestidos de baile...— murmuro incrédula Ayame mientras observaba la expresión impactada de Rin.

—¿Tú piensas ir?— pregunto curiosa y algo avergonzada Rin.

—No lo sé... quizás...— Ayame observo a Rin moverse nerviosa —¿Porque? ¿Te asusta ir sola? ¿No iras con tu hermana?— pregunto confundida.

—Eh... no, a Kagome si le gustan las fiestas de vez en cuando, a mi normal mente no me gustan... pero tengo hambre...— se sonrojo Rin.

—¡Jajajajaja! Sí, yo también... pero creo que la cafetería estará abierta por si alguien quiere ir a comer... podemos ir allá, cuando todos estén en el baile... así podemos hacer y decir lo que nos plazca... ¿Te parece bien, Rin?— pregunto tímidamente.

—¡Me parece excelente! ¡Así estaremos tranquilas!— rápidamente Rin se levantó caminando hacia el celular que había dejado encima de la cama, marcando unos números espero a que sonara el celular de otro lado —voy a llamar a mi hermana ¿te parece Ayame?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, yo voy a colocar el resto eh las cosas en el baño— asintió mientras se dirigía al lugar mencionado.

El sonido del celular interrumpió su plática sobre los vestidos enviados.

—¿Diga?— contesto Kagome sin ver la pantalla.

—¡Kagome tenemos una idea para no ir al baile!— exclamo Rin emocionada.

—¿Rin? ¿Qué quieres decir con tenemos?— pregunto curiosa.

—¡Ah! Si mi compañera de cuarto, Ayame y yo, ella es la chica que estaba con la castaña al lado de nosotras, ¿Recuerdas?— pregunto Rin entusiasmada.

—¡Sí! Y adivina, su amiga es mi compañera de habitación... comentare con Sango la idea y luego te paso un mensaje...— Kagome asintió mientras escuchaba a su gemela contar su ingenioso plan —Muy bien déjame comentarlo con Sango y luego te aviso... hasta luego— tras colgar Sango salió del baño —Oye Sango, mi hermana acaba de llamar ¿y adivina qué? Ayame es su compañera, aparte ellas planearon que en vez de ir a la estúpida fiesta vayamos al comedor a hablar y pasar el tiempo sin ricachones engreídos ¿qué te parece?

—¡Vaya sí que se destacaron!— sonrió Sango mientras comentaba —Tienen razón... vamos a ordenar bien el cuarto y luego vemos que hacemos... tal vez visitemos a las chicas después para planear la cosa bien... ¿qué dices Kagome?— pregunto mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio de su lado.

—Muy bien yo voy a dormir un rato más estoy exhausta... despiértame cuando nos vallamos Sango...— comento Kagome mientras cerraba las cortinas, aumentando el volumen del aire acondicionado, y se tumbaba en la cama boca abajo.

—Ok descansa Kagome...— murmuro Sango mientras seguía deshaciendo su maleta.

* * *

**Bueno este ha sido mi quinto capítulo espero les haya gustado disculpen que no haya sido mas largo pero como ya les explique previamente no me ha sido posible, por favor comente si les pareció bien ¿sí? gracias...**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios es forma de Review!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
